Medical practitioners and other healthcare professionals are required 15 frequently to record details of patients whom they are treating, in particular details of any diagnosis which may be made of a patient's condition following a consultation. However, due to the pressure under which medical practitioners operate, it may be difficult for them to find the time to enter the necessary information. It is desirable that the means available to medical practitioner for recording the relevant healthcare information should be as effortless and seamless as possible.